The present invention relates to airfoils for a blade of a gas turbine. In particular, the invention relates to compressor airfoil profiles for a “Stage 0” rotor blade.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. A turbine hot gas path requires that the compressor airfoil rotor blade meet design goals and desired requirements of efficiency, reliability, and loading. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade of a compressor rotor should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage.
Past efforts to meet design goals and desired requirements have provided coatings on the airfoil, but the coatings may not be robust enough or permanent to provide design goals and desired requirements. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an airfoil configuration with a profile meet to design goals and desired requirements.